This project is concerned with the further development of the technology of computer-based, on-line, physiological measurement in the care of sick patients. We propose to: (1) Develop strategies for utilizing physiological measurements for predicting clinical events, (2) develop an interpretative warning system, (3) improve the physiological information available on patients on the ICU by more detailed, computer-assisted analysis of the basic signals available, (4) improve the human interface between the computer and the clinician. We will test the above concepts by building prototype implementations and conducting an evaluation of the results achieved in the clinical environment.